Lupine Love, Squared
by Fly Away Dreams
Summary: Ana and Lee are two young teens in for a surprise when they move back to La Push, the one place where they knew true happines. Please read and review. SethxOC JakexOC
1. Arrival

**A/N Okay so I forgot to put in the diclaimer when I put this up , so here it is now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them aand throwing a few of my own in and shaking things up.**

**See bottom for the rest of the A/N**

* * *

Two girls stood around in an airport, pacing around nervously. They were both fairly tall and had long, straight black hair with natural red and brown highlights. They had naturally reddish brown skin. They were twins, although they didn't always act it. They were half Quilette. THeir Mother had been Quilette, their Father wasn't. THey were waiting for Sam Ulley he was supposed to come get them.

They both had backpacks draped across their shoulders. At their feet were two suitcases, one belonged to each of them. One was red, the other purple.

The two girls were May Lee and Ana Maria Ulley. They went by Lee and Ana respectively. May Lee had on black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. She had a red backpack that matched her suitcase. She had on a black hoodie over her tee and had her iPod in her pocket. It was on and she was listening to Evanescence, one of her favorite bands. She had one earbud in her ear, the other was hanging down.

Ana Maria had a purple backpack that matched her suitcase. She had on a short purple skirt with ruffles and a pair of white leggings on underneath. She had on a white blouse type shirt under her purple jacket. She was also listening to her iPod, but she had both her headphones in and was also listening to Evanescence.

Their pacing stopped at the approach of a familiar figure. "Uncle Sam!" the two girls cried, throwing their arms around him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, girls. Are you ready?" he asked. They nodded and followed him out to his car, lugging their suitcases. They put them in the trunk and once they were all buckled in they headed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Sam's they hadn't even been inside a minute before Emily captured them in hugs, saying they had grown since she'd last seen them, which was true, they were at least 5"9'.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room. You're going ot have to share for now. I'm sorry. Our addition isn't quite done yet," she said, showing them to a decent sized room with two beds, one on each side.

"It's not really your fault, it's ours. We're sorry to not have given you more forewarning than we did. Besides, we don't mind sharing a room," Lee said, Ana nodding in agreement.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll leave you to get settled. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything,:" Emily said before heading back to the kitchen.

The room was decently outfitted. The walls were white, as was the ceiling. THe floor was hardwood. There was a bed near the closet and another by the window. Next to each bed there was a night stand, on top of each was a lamp. There was a covered light on the ceiling, operated by a switch near the door. There were two dressers and two desks, one of each on both sides of the room. There was also a book case on either side. Most of the furniture was wood, but it all matched on the side of the room it was on, two different set. One was stained darker than then other. It was all plain wood, no paint.

"I call the closet side!" Ana shouted, throwing her bags down on the bed on that side of the room.

"I wanted the window anyway," Lee said, placing her bags down on the bed as well. "Our boxes should get here soon, the stuff we couldn't bring in out luggage, books, clothes, ya know? I don't know about you but I'm moving some of my furniture around," she said, Ana nodded. Both girls pushed and pulled the pieces around until they had them how they wanted. Ana had the lighter, Lee the darker. Then they proceeded to put things away where they wanted

"Ana, you're gonna share the closet with me, m'kay? I have some stuff that needs to be hung up too," Lee said to her sister, making her way to the closet.

"Ana sighed, "Yeah, I know, just keep your junk on one side."

Once everything was put somewhere they both put their suitcases and backpacks in the closet. Then they left and meandered their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Auntie Em, can we have some lunch?" Lee asked, " And, do you think we could take us shopping later today, there're some things we need. And did out boxes get here yet?"

"To answer all of your questions, yes. The boxes are on the porch," Emily said, handing them each a plate with a sub on it. They sat at the table and ate.

"Thanks," Ana said when they were done. Then they went and got their boxes. Then they went to their room and unpacked the boxes, putting everything away.

"Hey, Ana, do you know if I packed my PS2 in the first or second round of boxes" Lee asked her sister, looking through the near empty boxes.

"No, why?" Ana asked, surrounded by the clothes she had packed in their boxes, sorting through them

"Because I packed all my games in the first batch. I guess I'll have to ask Uncle Sam if he knows someone who has one and if I can borrow it for a bit or something," Lee said, putting some of her books remaining in one box away on her bookshelf.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, is my teal sweater over there?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lee said, reaching out and grabbing the fabric and balling it up, throwing it at her sister.

"HEY! Careful, it's delicate!" Ana shouted to her.

"Sorry," Lee said, shrugging and returning to organizing her things.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**: Okay, thanks for reading this far, it means a lot to me. Okay this is my first fanfic here on Fanfiction but isn't the first Fanfic I've written. It would make me soooooooooo happy if you reviewed. i have to say, This wasn't done just by myself, there was encouragement from my BFF Love Jacob Black. So please Review. And the chapter _will_ be getting loner, don't worry.**


	2. SORRY

**A/n: OMG I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy and I have writters block for this cahpter, it's just not flowing. I can't promise you when the next update is but I will leave you with a sneak peak. If you don't want to read it, then just scroll down to the bottom. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

  
**

"So girls, how was your time here so far?" he asked, shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Good, we unpacked and put away everything in out first round of boxes and then Emily took s to the mall to get a few more things. I picked up a new fashion magazine." Ana said eating a piece of her roast beef.

"Yeah, I was unpacking my things and realized that I packed all my PS2 games in this round of stuff, but put my PS2 in second round. So you know if anyone has one I could borrow for a while?" Lee asked, before biting into her roll. it was quiet except for the sounds of chewing and breathing for a moment before anyone spoke.

"Well I'm glad you had fun today, and for the PS2 thing I'll check with the guys. So are you guys positive that you want to attend school at Forks High and not on the Rez?" Sam asked, scraping his plate clean from the first serving and giving himself another.

"Yeah, it's a little more like we're used to. I love it here in the Rez, but we'd fit in a little better there ya know?" Lee said, giving herself a second serving as well.

"Yeah, I know. When you're at school be on the he lookout for Chief Swan's daughter, Bella. Let her know that she's welcome down here anytime. She's one of the few outsiders we love having down here. I think you girls should trying making her your first friend there," Sam said, finishing his third serving then getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "I have to head out now, you girls be good, alright?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the puny updates. I'm trying, really I am. Tell me what you think. Reviews= Story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took so long to come out with, I had slight writers block and I was busy. If you haven't already seen it on my profile, I'm only updating my stories about once a month. So yeah. Shout out to Loves Jacob Black, without you I don't think there would be this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviwed, alerted, favorited and ect.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. All I own is the plot and Ana and Lee.**

* * *

After getting up and getting ready for the day Ana and Lee trudged into the kitchen, backpacks slung over their shoulders. They dropped them by the door then went and got themselves some cereal. Ana poured a bowl of Special K and Lee poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes. They sat down at the table and started to eat their breakfast. Just as they were finishing and put their bowls in the sink, Sam walked in.

"You girls nervous?" He asked them, they shrugged. "Well be good, be careful and don't get into trouble." Sam said, kissing them each on the head and handing Lee the keys.

"Bye!" They called before grabbing their bags and heading out the door. They got into the car and drove off to Forks High.

When they reached their destination they pulled into a parking spot, stopped the car and got out. They walked to the office. At the sound of the door opening the secretary, Mrs. Cope looked up

"May I help you?" She asked the girls, looking at them.

"Yes, we're new students."

"Names?"

"Ana Maria and May Lee Uley."

Mrs. Cope typed some things into her computer and looked through some papers, then finding what she wanted, let out an, 'Ah'. She handed each of them a schedule, map and slip of paper. "There are your schedules. And you need to have each of your teachers sign these slips and return them at the end of the day."

They nodded and headed towards the door. "Have a nice day." Once they left the office and were outside again the started looking for their homeroom, they had most of their classes together, except for a few of Lee's AP classes. when they got to homeroom they introduced themselves to their teacher and he waved them to their seats. When the bell rang for first period they left and made their way to their language class.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch, the two twins raced to the cafeteria, but, despite their best efforts, were stuck somewhere in the middle of the line. They piled their trays with food and paid, then started looking for a place to sit. Being the strange new kids they were they were being called over to m any different tables, but they didn't want tot sit at any of them so they found the most deserted table they cold find and sat. The table they sat at was occupied by three others. Two girls and a guy. The guy had messy hair and one of the girls had short spiky hair, the other had long brown hair. They three looked up at their arrival.

"Um.. It is okay that we sit here, right?" Ana asked, biting her lip.

The brown haired girl spoke up first. "Of course. I know what it's like being the new student. Make yourselves comfortable, not a lot of people sit here, they like to keep their distance." So Ana and Lee sat their and started eating their food. After a while the girl spoke up. "So, I never caught your names. I'm Bella Swan, Isabella really, but I like Bella better."

"Oh, I'm Ana Maria Uley, but you can call me Ana." Ana said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"And I'm May Lee Uley, but you can call me Lee. And if you haven't noticed, the two of us are twins." Lee said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Well, Bella, you introduced yourself, and we introduced ourselves, but we've yet to learn your companions names." Lee said, looking at Bella.

Bella blushed. "Oh, right, sorry. That's Edward Cullen, and his sister, Alice Cullen." Alice waved, but Edward sat with the same expression on his face.

Ana and Lee each moved over a few seats, bringing their trays with them. Bella looked at them, confused.

"We really don't mean to offend anyone. We may only be half Quilette, but we were raised on the legends as children." Ana said, while Lee laughed awkwardly.

"It's perfectly fine, we're well aware of the legends, we understand." Alice said, before Edward could get a word in.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Bella asked the two girls.

"Uley, why?" Lee asked Bella, curious.

"Are you tow, by any chance, related to Sam Uley?"

"Uh, yeah, he's our Uncle, why?" Ana asked, her tone slightly defensive.

"Well you said you were Quilette and raised on the legends. I remember when I was little and used to spend the summers here with my Father, two girls who would always make mud pies with me and Jake." Bella said.

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was us, we spent half our time there making mud pies. OMG, then that must have been you, 'Fantastical Chef' Bell-Bell." Ana exclaimed with excitement.

Bella blushed at the mention of her childhood nickname." I just go by Bella now, or Bells, if you really want."

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, that reminds me. Uncle Sam said you're welcome to come down any time." Ana said, enthusiastic to make a new friend.

"Tell him I say thanks. I think I might come down today, after school, can I tag along with you?" Bella asked them, ignoring the look Edward gave her.

"Perfectly fine, as long as you don't mind someone else driving you home, Emily's very particular about when we eat our dinner." Lee chimed in.

"That's fine."

For the rest of lunch Bella, Ana and Lee caught up and told stories from when they were children, which amused Alice and Edward.

The bell rang, much too soon in their opinion, signaling the end of lunch.

"So, meet you at the front, after the last bell?" The twins asked Bella.

"If Edward let's me." Bella told them.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I was going to hang out with his family after school"

"Well, if it's too much trouble today..." Ana said, her voice a little sad.

"No, I was going over for the night anyhow, Alice wants me to spend the night and play Bella-Barbie on me." Bella said, giving said pixie a glare.

"Okay, well if you can come, see you there. We might be late though. We need to stop at the office."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful other than one teacher making them introduce themselves in front of the class.

After going to the office to drop off their slips they went to the front, where Bella was already waiting for them.

"Hey, you made it after all!" Ana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I managed to persuade them." Bella said, blushing.

"Cool, come on, our car's this way." Lee said, leading them to where they parked. They climbed in, and after Lee started the car, headed off to La Push, turning up the radio and singing along when a song they liked came on.

* * *

**~Thanks for reading this far, and remember, review. I'll give you a cookie~**


End file.
